Barricade (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Barricade is apparently a complicated robot. He's considered "fractious" even by Decepticon standards, yet is willing to give Starscream the benefit of the doubt and follow where he leads, at least for the time being. Though not totally dedicated to the service of the Decepticons' current leader, he's much more cautious and reserved about expressing mutinous dissent than most cons to put it mildy. He believes that Starscream is vital for the Decepticons cause. In many ways this makes him Starscream's closest ally in the naturally combative Decepticon ranks. Then again, it's been said that he likes to trick people into trusting him, just so he can see their reactions when they find out just how much of a bad idea it was. As such, he has disguised himself as an Earth police car in an attempt to fool the humans around him. If his attitude toward his fellow Decepticons is inconsistent, his attitude toward the Autobots is not: kill them all simple as that. Barricade might not be as large as most of his peers, but he is every bit as deadly. He thoroughly relishes every chance in fighting the Autobots. He's smart enough to let one live if he thinks he or the Decepticons can use it to their advantage, but most of the time, they're dead before someone's even thought of a plan Biography War on Starscream Barricade was walking when he found Thundercracker's severed head. Later on when the Autobots were attacking at the Decepticon base, Barricade showed up, but was defeated by Sideswipe. Death Barricade was later sent to Earth by the Fallen. There Barricade, along with Bonecrusher and Sideways chased Optimus and the Autobots, but Barricade left the chase after Bonecrusher transformed. Then he went with Brawl to assist Megatron after Megs contacted them, but Brawl and Barricade were killed by Sideswípe. After he was killed, his body was put in a trailer alonside the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons and Autobots, his body quickly disposed outside the new Autobots Headquaters on Earth. The Fallen's Revenge Ressurection his remains were later throw in the ocean, his remains were found by Scalpel and Ravage and they ressurected him with the Allspark shards. sometime later he was able to track down Sam Witwicky but was defeated by Arcee. he later took part on the battle at Egypt alongside his fellow Decepticons. where he attacked Ironhide team, after Scavanger was killed. he and Sideways retreated from battle. Hunting for Brains Barricade was later part of a Decepticon team sent to find the Decepticon drone named Brains, who had information needed for Skyquake and Makeshift, Brains was located on Sam college, Barricade was able to stop them, but Bumblebee shoot him, the Decepticons retreated later on, so did Barricade. Relationships Friends and Allies *Megatron - Leader *Brawl - Ally *Frenzy - Ally *Ravage - Ally *Scalpel - Ally *Longarm - Ally *Constructicons - Allies *Sideways - Ally *Starscream - Ally Enemies *Sideswipe - Killer *Bumblebee *Arcee *Ironhide *Chromia *Elita-1 *Moonracer *Brains *Sam Witwicky *Wheelie Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' (Lifeless body cameo) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - TodaywiththeCJB **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - TodaywiththeCJB Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-35-34.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-16-55-56.jpg Category:Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons